Emotions
by anikiloaII
Summary: The Natsu team goes on dangerous jobs and relationships evolve see what might happen. Not a really good summary i know i will start writing other fanfiction soon i promise!
1. Chapter 1

Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza just came back from a job and they are exhausted so they decided to crash at Lucy's place.

Erza:I think i'm gonna take a bath.*Heading towards the bathroom*Gray:Hey Lucy what's this?*Looking at a box*

Lucy:Nothing!Please don't touch that, it's personal.*Both Natsu and Happy*Zzz…Zzz *Erza comes out of the bathroom already in her pj* Erza:I'm going to sleep i'm exhausted.*Now the only people awake are Gray and Lucy*Gray:Can I ask you a question? Lucy:Sure, what is it? Gray:Why is that box so important to you? *Lucy starts crying*

Gray: What is it did I say something? Lucy:It's not that.I'll show you what's in the box.*She hands the box to him*

Gray:Letters? Lucy:Yes, they're to my :And why didn't you send them? Lucy:Because…*cries harder*because…she is dead. Gray:I'm sosorry I didn't mean to…

Lucy:It's ok, it's just that i miss her so much…I know we don't know eachother for long but still I am very lucky to have a friend like you!

Gray:Than you Lucy, after this I think we're gonna be even better then we were. You are really special.

*He hugs her gently until she stops crying*

THE END!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:The Natsu team goes on a job, and then something happens to their 's see their reactions.**

Note: I know i'm bad at fanfictions i'm new at this but I still hope you like i hope I get better at this!

*The Natsu team went on a job, which consisted in catching some kidnappers that extracted other people magical power.*

Erza:We arrived! Lucy:As usual Natsu got sick! Natsu:I think i'm gonna...uuuh. Gray:Man up. Lucy:So where should we start looking for them? Erza:Maybe we should go to the village and ask information about those guys. Gray:Then lets go!

*At the village*

Erza:Hi, we came here because of the kidnappers job. Natsu:Could you give us some information about them? *A random villager* :Well ussually this happens on proms, first he watches the people and coses a hostage and them they make contact with their hostage and then they put them to sleep and they take him somewhere, nobody knows where it is.

Lucy:Thank you for the information. Erza:One last thing, could you tell us where is the next promo? Villager:Sure, just go downtown, and then there's a huge fancy building with lots of lights.

*3 hours later*

Lucy:Erza are you ready? Erza:Yes, give me just a second! I'm coming out! Lucy:You look gorgeous! Erza:So do you!

**If you wanna see Lucy and Erza outfits here it is:**

**Lucy's outfit: . **

**Erza's outfit: . **

*Natsu and Gray mouth drops almost drooling*

Lucy:Hey guys! Both:H-H-Hey! Erza: I think that means we are well dresses. Lucy:You guys look nice. Natsu:We should get going! Gray: So, who's gonna pair up with who? Erza: I'll take Natsu! Lucy: Then I guess that leaves you and me.

*Gray lifts his arm*

Gray:Shall we? Lucy:We shall! Erza: Let's ge going then. Natsu:Let's go!

*At the prom*

Gray:You look really pretty tonight. Lucy:Thanks you don't look bad yourself. Gray: So, are you having fun? Lucy: Yes, i really am. Let me ask you a question, do you think Natsu and Erza like eachother? Gray:I actually do!

*They all get together*

Erza:We should start dancing with other people to see if we can find the kidnappers. Lucy:Ok Natsu:Let's get going!

*They all are dancing with new dates* **(Note:They agreed that after an hour they would meet outside of the builing)**

Gray:Where's Lucy? Erza: I don't know Natsu:I haven't seen her in awhile. Erza:Let's search for her!

*After 10 min.*

Gray:I can't find her anywhere. Erza:I don't think she's here anymore. Natsu: I can smell her. Let's go! *After awhile*

Gray:Where are we heading to? Natsu:I don't really know but she is close. Erza:Are you sure? Natsu:Yes. I think she is in that huge house over there! Gray:Ok, then let's see!

*They break the door*

Gray:LUCY! You bastard, what did you do to her? **(Lucy's is tied up and a little covered in blood)**

*Natsu and Erza attack the kidnappers while Gray unties Lucy*

Gray:You are gonna pay for what you did! Natsu:I'm all fired up! Erza:Prepare to die!

*2 minutes later after they beat them up alot*

Gray:We gotta take her to Grandine! Erza: Natsu i'm sorry but we gotta take transportation!

**Note:The kidnappers are already in jail, and the entire guil is concerned about Lucy.**

*Finally Grandine gets out of the room*

Grandine:Lucy should be fine. Erza:Thank goodness. Gray:When can we see her? Grandine:You can go now, but don't wake her she needs to rest she's till with lack of magic. Gray:Ok thank you.

**End**

See what happens on the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can I go see her first?"asked Gray "I think so." said the pink-haired old lady.

(With Gray and Lucy)

"I'm so glad you're okay, I was seriously worried about you" said the blue haired mage don't scare me like that anymore I don't know what will happen."

"G-G-Gray, Is that you?" Asked the blonde one.

"Lucy, are you okay?" He asked desperately.

"I'm fine i guess" Affirmed the blonde mage.

"Well i'm leaving now, you should get some rest" Said the ice magic user

"Wait, stay here with me" She said holding his hand

"Lu-Lucy?" He said

"Don't leave me alone, I don't want to be alone anymore" She said almost crying.

"O-okay i'll stay here with you, but why do you want me to be here with you?"He asked.

"Because I don't want to feel lonely again, i want you to be here with me" She says blushing.

*After a few minutes of talking Lucy falls asleep like a little angel*

"You really are hopeless, I wish i could be by your side like this every second of my life"He said awkwarly.

"You're cute when you're asleep" he said blushing a little.

*He gently kisses the top of her head, then her cheek and when he was about to kiss Lucy on the lips Natsu interrupted*

"Gray, why are you taking so long?" Said the pink-haired boy.

"No reason, i finished talking to her, you can go ahead" He said.

In Gray's mind: I wish I could've kissed her, i hope he didn't realized what I was doing.

"Don't wake her she just fell asleep" He said feeling a little weird.

**It's short and it hasn't much of happening i'm new at this i promise i will get better...**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry guys lately i've been kind of lazy but here it is i hope you like it and i hope i get better at this.

*It's been a week since Lucy was in Porlysica's house and she left with the help of her friends*

''I'm glad you're feeling better.''said the girl with scarlet hair

''I don't remember what happened at Porlysica's house''said the celestial mage

''Oh...''said sadly Gray

''What's wrong, you seem upset?''said the pink-haired boy

''What?oh nothing...''answered the ice mage

''Do you want us to stay with you?said Erza

''You don't need to stay...''she gets interrupted by Gray

''Don't worry i'll stay with her''said Gray

''Are you sure?''said Erza

''Yes''he answered

''Ok then we'll leave you two **ALONE**'' said the fire user

*For a second Gray and Lucy blushed*

''Thank you for staying with me''said Lucy

You're welcome, do you need something?''said Gray

''No, Gray can I ask you a question?''said the blonde haired girl

''Sure go ahed'' he answered

''Uhmm... do you like Juvia?''she asked embarrassed

''What's with that question all of a sudden?''he said

''Just answer!''she said feeling even more embarrassed

''No I don't like her, I think she is better with Lyon.''he answered

''What do you mean you don't like me?''said Juvia opening the door harshly

''What are you doing here?''asked the blonde

''I came to talk to Gray-sama''she said

''Well what do you want?''said the ice mage

''Gray-sama please answer my question''she said

''I just don't like you.''he answered looking down

''But why?''she asked almost crying

''B-because I like another girl!''he said

''Who?''asked Lucy

''I like you. it's you I think all of the time it's you that is in my dreams it's you that makes my heart skip a beat it's you that makes me feel like i'm in heaven it's you...''he said completely blushing

''But why...why is Lucy-sama better then Juvia?''she said crying

''Juvia...''

''No, don't say anything you'll pay for this''said Juvia interrupting Lucy leaving the room and closing the door furiously

''Lucy...''

*And then he realized that she was hugging him crying*

''What's wrong?''he asked worried

*She kissed him passionately and without thinking he kissed her back*

**The end.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
